1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing apparatus and a packing method.
2. Related Art
Research and development of a technology for a packing apparatus to accurately house an object to be packed in a box body for housing the object to be packed have been carried out.
In this regard, a packing apparatus that houses an object to be packed in a box body by fixing the box body so that the box body may not move from a mounting surface on which the box body is mounted, and moving the object to be packed while grasping at least one of opposing corners of the object to be packed is known (see International Publication No. 2014/125627).
Further, research and development of a robot supplied with predetermined portions (e.g. screws or the like) from a supply apparatus such as a parts feeder or a human hand and performing predetermined work (e.g. fastening of screws) using the supplied parts have been carried out. The supply of parts to the robot is performed by the supply apparatus or the human hand because the parts are often packed in bags before shipment and it is necessary to open the bags and take the parts out of the bags.
In this regard, an unpacking apparatus that takes out objects packed in a packing material such as a bag from the packing material is known (JP-A-2013-100118).
However, in the packing apparatus disclosed in International Publication No. 2014/125627, when the box body is not fixed to the mounting surface, the box body may move with the object to be packed. As a result, it is difficult to accurately house the object to be packed in the box body.
Further, in the unpacking apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-100118, the housing status of the object packed inside of the packing material is not confirmed. Accordingly, when the packing material is unpacked, an unintended event e.g. an event that the object drops from the inside to the outside of the packing material when the packing material is unpacked or the like may occur.